Suction cup mounting devices are generally well-known for mounting various handheld electronic devices for hands-free operation, particularly in automobiles and other vehicles. However, the only smooth and flat surface available for mounting suction cups in many vehicles are the front or side windscreens. As a result, suction cup mounting devices are being replaced by custom vehicle specific mounts (VSM) for installing a wide range of handheld devices in cars, trucks, vans and sport utility vehicles (SUV's). Such VSM's are designed by various US manufacturers to blend into the vehicle's interior with a professional fit and factory-like appearance. Such VSM's are designed to use existing dash fittings behind the trim so that alterations to the vehicle's interior are eliminated. They are ergonomically designed for hands-free operation so the driver can keep eyes on the road, while positioning the electronic device within easy reach and operation. Such VSM's are custom designed for nearly every popular vehicle on the road.
VSM's feature a standard AMPS hole pattern for mounting cradles designed for popular handheld accessories, e.g., XM Satellite radios, holders, phone and personal digital assistant (PDA) or ipod interfaces, et cetera. They feature optimum vehicle mounting location so as to maximize safety for both the driver and the passengers. When properly installed VSM's are virtually unseen. They have no movable parts and custom bends so that no adjustments are required to perfect installation. Additionally, they install easily behind the dash bezel, often using existing original hardware, but they do not block airbags, nor obstruct dash amenities or controls. VSM's provide a rock solid mounting platform for the most popular handheld accessories.
However, known VSM's are limited precisely because they feature the standard AMPS hole pattern, which is a common hole pattern adopted by most electronics manufacturers for mounting their devices. Such hole patterns in their ability to provide a quick and easy way to move the handheld mount between vehicles since it must be connected to the AMPS hole pattern with fasteners.